Schattenseele
by 0Sayuri0
Summary: Nach Last Sacrifice: Rose hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr Glück nur so kurz währt. Bei einem Strigoi Angriff wird sie verwandelt, doch selbst bei ihrer Verwandlung scheint nicht alles so zu laufen, wie es laufen sollte. T-Rating zur Sicherheit.
1. Erwachen

**Na dann, auf zu meinem ersten Versuch in diesem Fandom! Und auf zu meinem zweiten Versuch meine Werke nicht nur bei und einzustellen. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine Geschichte.**

**Bitte beachtet, dass sie nach Last Sacrifice spielt. Solltet ihr das Buch noch nicht gelesen haben, kann ich nicht versprechen, dass ihr nicht über ein paar Spoiler stolpern werdet, auch wenn das letzte Band nicht allzu wichtig für meine Geschichte ist.**

**Achja, die Idee ist meine, die Charaktere, Handlungsorte etc. leider nicht. Obwohl, besser so, ich hätte nie sechs Bücher geschafft. =)**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

_**Erwachen**_

_Du glaubst, dein Leben ist perfekt. Du hast hart dafür gekämpft, doch deine Träume haben sich alle erfüllt und nun willst du dieses Glück genießen. Du glaubst an ein glückliches Happy End. Dabei müsstest du wissen, dass es so etwas nur in Märchen gibt. Aber du bist jung und glücklich und glaubst, dass du für ein Leben genug durchgestanden hast und es das Schicksal jetzt gut mit dir meint. Wenn du ein bisschen genauer darüber nachgedacht hättest, dich etwas genauer umgeschaut hättest, dann hättest du gewusst, dass das Leben, das Schicksal, Gott oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst, nicht fair ist. Das Wort Gerechtigkeit ist die Erfindung eines Menschen, Morois oder vielleicht sogar Dhampirs, aber das Schicksal kennt dieses Wort nicht. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm, dass du so naiv warst. So konntest du die glückliche Zeit genießen. Was hätte es geändert zu wissen, dass sie bald wieder vorbei sein würde?_

Durch die Dunkelheit in meinem Kopf huschten Erinnerungsfetzen. Ich sah verschwommene Bilder von Lissas Krönungszeremonie, hörte ihre sanfte, aber feste Stimme, als sie den Schwur einer Königin leistete, sah ihren entschlossenen Blick. Dann entdeckte ich Dimitri, wie er neben meinen Eltern stand und mich voller Stolz anlächelte, seine Liebe zu mir deutlich wie nie zuvor in seinen Augen. Ich wollte zu ihm gehen und seine Stimme hören, die mir sagte, dass alles in Ordnung war, doch kaum versuchte ich mich zu bewegen, verschwammen die Bilder zu einem bunten Strudel und ich hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Das Nächste, was ich hörte, waren entsetzte Schreie. Ich kämpfte darum aufzuwachen, denn inzwischen war ich sicher, dass ich schlief, doch mein Körper hatte offenbar andere Pläne. Wieder Erinnerungsfetzen. Lissa und ich liefen über den Unicampus. Ich rügt gerade das für sie verantwortliche Wächterteam, denn die Sonne war fast untergegangen und sie hatten sich von Lissa überreden lassen, sie noch nicht ins Wohnheim zurückzubringen. Meine Schicht war seit einigen Stunden zu Ende und Lissa gefiel es nicht, dass ich mich trotzdem noch um sie sorgte, statt meine Uniaufgaben zu erledigen.

„Ich bin vollkommen sicher mit den Vieren." Ich sah undeutlich, wie sie mit dem Kopf auf die Wächtergruppe deutete, die ungewöhnlich eng hinter uns her lief, doch meine Augen konzentrierten sich auf etwas anderes. Schatten in den Bäumen. Ein kleiner Funken der Übelkeit, die ich in solchen Momenten empfunden hatte, als ich noch schattengeküsst war, durchlief meinen Körper.

„Sofort ins Wohnheim!" Es war meine eigene Stimme, die diese Worte schrie. Die Stimme einer Wächterin, der man die panische Freundin nicht anhörte, als die sie sich fühlte.

Ich bewegte meinen Körper nicht bewusst, doch ich beobachtete, wie ich losrannte. Die Wächter hinter mir her, einen Kreis um Lissa bildend. Die Schatten wurden länger und ich verfluchte den Wald und seine schützenden Schatten, denn die Strigoi konnten uns problemlos folgen, wenn sie auch noch nicht auf die offene Wiese treten konnten. Wir erreichten das Wohnheim, als der letzte Sonnenstrahl am Horizont verschwand und für einen kurzen Moment spürte ich Erleichterung in mir, als Lissa vor mir im schützenden Hausinneren verschwand, in dem mehr als zwei Dutzend Wächter ihren Dienst taten. Dann spürte ich die kalten Hände eines Strigoi an meinem Hals.

Die Erinnerungsfetzen verschwanden, dafür kehrte mein Körpergefühl zurück. An den Kampf mit den Strigoi konnte ich mich kaum mehr erinnern, doch ich wusste, dass es kein einfacher gewesen war. Also stellte ich mich, als ich meine Gliedmaßen langsam wieder fühlen konnte, darauf ein, Schmerzen zu haben. Doch die Schmerzen kamen nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich fühlte mich besser, je mehr ich fühlen konnte. Mein Körper schien ausgeruht und voller Energie zu sein. Ich konnte meine Augen noch nicht öffnen, doch mir gelang es, tief einzuatmen, und ich war überrascht wie viele Gerüche in der Luft lagen. Ich roch Gras, Heu, verschiedene Bäume, ja sogar Tiere, deren Duft ich aber keiner bestimmten Rasse zuordnen konnte, weil ich deren Düfte noch nie so genau wahrgenommen hatte. Ich verlagerte meine Konzentration auf mein Gehör. Vögel. Blätterrauschen. Wind, der Gras rascheln ließ. Tiere, die durch Wälder huschten. Stimmen. Kalte, emotionslose Stimmen. Strigoi.

Ein Adrenalinschub erfasste meinen Körper und ließ mich die Augen aufreißen. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen war ich auf den Beinen und stand in Verteidigungsposition, während meine Augen durch die Scheune huschten, in der ich gelegen hatte. Sie war groß, aber leer. Über mir auf dem Boden konnte ich das Heu erkennen, das ich zuvor gerochen hatte. Ich selbst befand mich an der Wand, die am weitesten vom Scheunentor entfernt war. Durch die kleinen Fenster, die zu hoch angebracht waren, als dass ich hätte hindurchsehen können, sickerte fahles Mondlicht in den Raum. Ich war allein. Die Stimmen kamen von draußen.

Unwillkürlich tastete ich meinen Körper nach einer Waffe ab, während ich verzweifelt versuchte mich zu erinnern, wie ich hier her gekommen war. Natürlich hatte ich keinen Pflock mehr bei mir. Frustriert schaute ich an mir herunter, um nach Verletzungen zu suchen, und mein Blick fiel auf meine unbedeckten Arme. Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht, was mit ihnen nicht stimme, doch dann wurde mir ihre ungewöhnliche Blässe bewusst. Dank dem Erbe meines Vaters hatte ich trotz der fehlenden Sonneneinwirkung selbst für einen Dhampir relativ dunkle Haut, doch nun wirkte sie ungewöhnlich blass. Nicht einmal nach großem Blutverlust hatte ich erlebt, dass sie so kränklich wirkte. Wahrscheinlich konnte ich gerade mit meinem Vater und seiner typischen Moroiblässe unter der braunen Haut konkurrieren. Oder sogar mit einem Strigoi.

Kaum war mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen, schoss meine Hand nach oben und legte sich auf meinen Mund. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als die Erkenntnis auch in meinem Gehirn ankam. Die Gerüche, die ich wahrnahm. Die Dinge, die ich hörte. Die Schärfe, mit der ich sah. Mein Körper, der sich entgegen jeder Logik kein bisschen schwach oder verletzt anfühlte. Ich unterdrückte ein Wimmern und zwang mich meinen Mund zu öffnen und mit meiner Zunge vorsichtig über meine Zähne zu fahren. Ein Schauer durchlief mich, als ich die beiden scharfen Eckzähne fühlte, die so völlig untypisch für meine Rasse sind. Nein, nicht für meine Rasse, korrigierte ich mich verbittert. Für Dhampire. Ich war keiner mehr.

Mein Körper begann zu zittern und ich ließ mich wieder auf den Boden fallen. Meine Hände gruben sich in meine Oberschenkel und nach einigen Sekunden fühlte ich meine Nägel, die durch den Hosenstoff bis zu meinem Fleisch vorgedrungen waren. Wieder schaute ich an mir hinunter. Ich wusste nicht, wohin meine schwarze Jacke verschwunden war, doch abgesehen von ihr trug ich immer noch die Kleidung einer Wächterin. Diese Nebensächlichkeit hätte mir sicher die Tränen in die Augen getrieben, wenn Strigoi wirklich dazu fähig gewesen wären, zu weinen. Ich würde nie wieder eine Wächterin sein. Das Recht, diese Kleidung zu tragen, hatte ich verwirkt. Unwillkürlich tauchte Lissas Bild vor mir auf und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie in Sicherheit war, aber ich würde sie nie wieder sehen können, um mich davon zu überzeugen. Genauso wenig wie Dimitri. Ich zog meine Knie an meinen Oberkörper, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, innerlich auseinanderzufallen.

Dimitri.

Noch vor wenigen Monaten war er es gewesen, der diese Verwandlung durchgemacht hatte. Ich hatte ihn gejagt, weil es das gewesen war, was er gewollt hätte. Würde er jetzt mich jagen? Was würde ich ihm antun, wenn er im Kampf gegen mich unterlag?

Das Zittern meines Körpers wurde beim Gedanken daran, was ich ihm antun könnte, stärker, doch eine winzige Stimme in mir rettete mich davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Diese winzige Stimme fragte mich, warum es mich noch interessierte. Ich war eine Strigoi. Das Einzige, was mich interessieren sollte, war meine nächste Mahlzeit. Stattdessen war mir der Gedanke an Blut noch gar nicht gekommen. Und Dimitri, Lissa, Christian oder überhaupt irgendeinem Moroi oder Dhampir ein Haar zu krümmen, erschien mir noch genauso falsch und unvorstellbar wie zu der Zeit, als ich noch ein Dhampir gewesen war.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und dachte unwillig an meine Zeit in Dimitris Gefangenschaft. Hätte ich dasselbe mit ihm tun können, was er als Strigoi damals mit mir getan hatte? Nein, das könnte ich nicht. Selbst jetzt nicht. Selbst der Gedanke an ihn als Strigoi war mir nach wie vor zuwider. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Verwundert hob ich meine Hände, starrte auf die blasse Haut, ertastete mit der Zungenspitze meine scharfen Zähne und überprüfte meine hyperempfindlichen Sinne. Irrtum ausgeschlossen, nach außen hin war ich definitiv eine Strigoi. Aber irgendetwas war bei dieser Verwandlung nicht so verlaufen, wie es üblich war. Innerlich fühlte ich mich noch immer wie ein Dhampir. Meine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das für mich etwas absolut nicht wie erwartet lief. Doch ausnahmsweise war ich froh darüber.


	2. Jade

**Jade**

Mein Körper hatte aufgehört zu zittern. Ich drängte jeden Gedanken an meine Verwandlung zurück. Die Stimmen der Strigoi, die sich irgendwo in der Nähe der Scheune aufhalten mussten, halfen mir dabei. Ich musste hier raus. Sobald ich genug Abstand zwischen mich und die Strigoi gebracht hatte, konnte ich mit Lissa Kontakt aufnehmen. Sie hatte schon einmal einen Strigoi verwandelt und Dimitri war von dieser Aussicht keineswegs so begeistert gewesen wie ich. Vergleichsweise würde meine Rückverwandlung wirklich einfach werden. Mit neuem Mut stand ich wieder auf und versuchte auszumachen, wie weit die Stimmen von mir entfernt waren und mit wie vielen Strigoi ich es zu tun bekommen würde.

Ich wusste nicht genau, wie empfindlich mein neues Gehör wirklich war, also konnte ich mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass ich anhand der Lautstärke die Distanz korrekt einschätzen würde. Allerdings tippe ich darauf, dass sie einige Meter von der Scheune entfernt standen, sonst hätten sie meine Bewegungen sicher bemerkt und nach mir gesehen. Ich selbst hörte das Rascheln meiner Kleidung überdeutlich. Sie hatten also etwas Abstand zu mir, was gut für mich war. Weniger gefiel mir, dass ihre Stimmen aus der Richtung kamen, in der auch der einzige Ausgang lag. Skeptisch betrachtete ich die Fenster, die sich an jeder Seite der Scheune befanden.

Für einen Dhampir waren sie auf jeden Fall zu hoch und ich hatte auch noch nie einen Strigoi so hoch springen sehen. Zugegebenermaßen hatten sie in meiner Nähe auch immer andere Probleme gehabt als Hüpfmännchen spielen.

„Das würde ich nicht probieren. Du wurdest in eine Strigoi verwandelt, nicht in Spiderwoman." Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum. Ein gutes Gehör war wirklich nicht hilfreich, wenn es einem jegliche Einschätzung der Distanz verdarb. Nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt stand eine weibliche Strigoi.

Größe und Körperbau sagten mir, dass sie früher ein Dhampir gewesen war. Sie hatte rot-blonde Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte. Ihre Augen hatten eine helle, grau-grüne Färbung, die den roten Pupillenrand betonte. Ich versuchte bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser rote Ring auch in meinen Augen war, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Instinktiv nahm ich eine Verteidigungsposition ein.

Das Mädchen – bei ihrer Verwandlung war sie offenbar noch ein Teenager gewesen – beobachtete mich mit gerunzelter Stirn. „An deiner Tarnung müssen wir noch arbeiten."

„Tarnung?", wiederholte ich.

Die Strigoi verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, es fühlt sich nicht so an, aber äußerlich bist du eine von uns. Oder besser _wir_ gehören zu _ihnen_."

Ich blinzelte. Sie hatte Recht. Ich hatte keinen Grund mir um die Strigoi Gedanken zu machen. Ich war eine von ihnen. Hastig gab ich meine Verteidigungsposition auf, betrachtete das Mädchen vor mir aber immer noch misstrauisch. „Wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Jade. Ich bin wie du."

Wie sehr ich mir in Momenten wie diesen wünschte, es Dimitri gleichzutun und meine Augenbrauen unabhängig voneinander heben zu können. Vielleicht schaffte ich es ja jetzt als Strigoi? Nach dem Blick zu urteilen, den Jade mir nach einem Versuch zuwarf, offenbar nicht.

„Was meinst du damit, dass du wie ich bist?", fragte ich nach. Mein Körper war immer noch angespannt und wollte sich in der Nähe von Strigoi einfach nicht beruhigen. Das konnte interessant werden.

„Wir sind beide nur äußerlich Strigoi", erklärte Jade. „Ich habe bei meiner Verwandlung genau wie du nicht meine Seele verloren."

Ich betrachtete mein Gegenüber argwöhnisch. Nichts an ihr wies daraufhin, dass sie anders war, als die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Rasse. Aber hey, ich hatte wahrscheinlich auch keine Tätowierung auf der Stirn, die meine Gesinnung verriet.

„Schau nicht so skeptisch", knurrte Jade schließlich. „Was glaubst du, woher ich weiß, dass du deine Seele noch hast?"

„Gute Frage", erwiderte ich. „Ich habe nämlich nicht die leiseste Ahnung warum ich sie noch habe."

Zum ersten Mal erschien auf Jades Gesicht so etwas wie ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

„Denk nach. Was hat dich schon als Dhampir zu etwas Besonderem gemacht?"

„Mein beeindruckender Alkoholkonsum in meinen wilden Jahren, meine bewundernswert rebellische Einstellung gegenüber Autoritätspersonen und mein Durchhaltevermögen sowie meine Kreativität was das Brechen jeder möglichen Regel angeht?"

Jade schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lächelte immer noch. „Du warst schattengeküsst."

„Das bin ich schon ein paar Wochen nicht mehr", informierte ich sie. Meine seltsame Verwandlung hatte sicher einen anderen Grund, richtig? Mir wurde bewusst, dass Jade als Dhampir auch schattengeküsst gewesen sein musste, wenn sie das für den Grund dafür hielt, dass wir noch immer unsere Seelen hatten.

Jade nickte. „Deshalb habe ich auch nicht erwartet, dass du deine Seele behalten würdest, aber ich habe beschlossen, trotzdem ein Auge auf dich zu haben. Nur für den Fall. Kein Moroi oder Dhampir hat je herausgefunden, was genau mit einer Schattenseele passiert und keiner kann wissen, ob eine Seele sich von einem Schattenkuss je komplett erholen kann. Dein Verhalten nach deiner Verwandlung hat mir gezeigt, dass deine Seele offenbar nach wie vor sehr … anhänglich ist."

„Du meinst …" Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich bin immer noch auf irgendeine Art schattengeküsst? Ich habe eine … wie hast du es genannt, Schattenseele?"

Jade nickte und zu meiner Verwunderung erschien ein ehrliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ja, so sieht es aus und du glaubst gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich darüber bin. Seit Jahren suche ich eine andere Strigoi wie mich. Du hast keine Ahnung, was es heißt, wie wir zu sein und jahrelang nur Kontakt zu Strigoi und Menschen haben zu können, weil Moroi und Dhampire dich im besten Fall fürchten und dich im schlimmsten mit einem Pflock durchbohren wollen." Ihr Lächeln verschwand und ich sah einen wehmütigen Ausdruck an dessen Stelle treten. „Selbst die Personen, die dir wenige Tage vor deiner Verwandlung noch ihre ewige Liebe geschworen haben."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Jade schien plötzlich weit weg zu sein und ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihr helfen konnte. Plötzlich wurde ich mir wieder der anderen Strigoi-Stimmen bewusst. Sie waren verstummt, doch nun kamen Schritte näher. Auch Jade hatte es bemerkt und zwang sich wieder dazu, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu richten. „Hör mir gut zu!", forderte sie scharf. „Für unser Überleben ist es wichtig, dass du deine Rolle spielst! Für sie bist du ein Strigoi, eine Verbündete. Verhalte dich auch so."

„Ich bin in einer Strigoi-Gruppe gelandet?", fragte ich nach. Noch vor einigen Monaten hätte ich es für unmöglich gehalten, dass diese Wesen überhaupt in Gruppen zusammenleben konnten, aber inzwischen hatte ich Angriffe von äußerst gut organisierten Strigoi-Gruppen miterlebt.

„Ja", sagte Jade. „Um genau zu sein in einer Gruppe mit ausschließlich weiblichen Strigoi. Die Männer unterwerfen sich den Frauen nicht gerne und Goldlöckchen würde ihre Führungsrolle nie aufgeben."

Mir gelang es wieder nicht wirklich skeptisch eine Augenbraue zu heben, aber Jade wusste offenbar trotzdem etwas mit meiner Reaktion anzufangen.

„Warte ab", sagte sie spöttisch lächelnd.

Die Tür zur Scheune öffnete sich. Im Gegensatz zu Jade bemühte sich die Gruppe nicht, leise zu sein, sondern ließ die Holztüren achtlos gegen die Wand schlagen. Die Strigoi, die die Gruppe offenbar anführte, trat hinein und warf dabei dramatisch die blonden, gelockten Haare zurück, die sie als eine der Wenigen in der Gruppe lang hatte wachsen lassen.

Jep, eindeutig Goldlöckchen. Ich hatte aber meine Zweifel daran, dass sie viel von diesem Spitznamen hielt.

Hinter Goldlöckchen betrat eine Handvoll weitere Frauen den Raum. Die meisten hatten kurz geschnittene Haare und sahen mich mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht an. Zufrieden stellte ich fest, dass mein Ruf in der Strigoiwelt offenbar tadellos war, zumindest wenn man den Ruf einer Killerin haben wollte. Goldlöckchen schaute mich eher abschätzig an. Sie hatte blassblaue Augen, die wegen des roten Rings um die Augen fast farblos wirkten.

„Ah, du bist also aufgewacht, kleine Wächterin." Ein arrogantes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Puppengesicht. „Mein Name ist Venatrix. Willkommen im ewigen Leben, Rosemarie Hathaway. Von heute an gehörst du zu uns."

Oh Freude, dachte ich spöttisch, während ich mir jegliche Antwort auf die Anrede „kleine Wächterin" verkniff. „Wie … schön", sagte ich stattdessen lahm.

„Wir sollten sie trinken lassen, bevor wir weiterreden", mischte Jade sich ein. „Sie wird sich vor Durst kaum auf etwas anderes konzentrieren können."

Ich bemühte mich, Jade nicht verwundert anzuschauen. Sollte ich tatsächlich Durst haben?

„Gut, dann besprechen wir die Regeln später", erwiderte Venatrix mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln. „Jade, du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, dich um sie zu kümmern? Wir waren gerade erst jagen."

Jade deutete eine Verbeugung an und fasste dann meinen Oberarm. „Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang. Bleiben wir heute Nacht in der Scheune?"

Goldlöckchen warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Fenster, durch die noch das Mondlicht fiel. „Ja, hier wird es genug schattige Plätze geben. Beeilt euch. Wir müssen noch Einiges mit Rosemarie klären und ich will nicht die ganze Nacht wachbleiben."

Jade nickte und führte mich an der Gruppe vorbei. Ich versuchte möglichst entspannt zu bleiben und nickte den anderen Frauen in der Gruppe kurz zu. Sie antworteten mit ehrfürchtigen Blicken und manchmal mit einem respektvollen Nicken ihrerseits. Wahrscheinlich würden sie nicht versuchen, mich als kleine Wächterin zu bezeichnen. Tröstlich.

Andererseits hatte ich nicht vor von diesem Jagdausflug zurückzukommen. Jade hatte meine Fluchtpläne - wahrscheinlich unbewusst - in die Tat umgesetzt. Ich würde mich von ihr in die nächste Stadt bringen lassen, mich von ihr verabschieden und mich dann auf den Weg zu Lissa machen. Mit etwas Glück würde ich in wenigen Tagen wieder einen Sonnenaufgang erleben können.

„Glück gehabt", unterbrach Jade meine Gedanken.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Glück? Ich war eine Strigoi und sollte nach Meinung von Goldlöckchen heute Nacht meinen ersten Moroi oder Dhampir umbringen. Ich hatte definitiv andere Vorstellungen von Glück.

„Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen", erwiderte ich.

Jade grinste, während sie mich durch den Wald lotste. Ihre Laune schien stetig zu steigen. „Sie hat mich allein mit dir losgeschickt. Das heißt, ich kann dir zeigen, wie _ich_ jage. Jeden Tag mehrere Moroi oder Dhampire umzubringen, ist nicht gut für den Seelenfrieden, wie du dir sicher denken kannst. Also habe ich mir angewöhnt zu jagen, ohne zu töten."

„Nicht, dass ich grundsätzlich nicht begeistert bin, dass du nicht vorhast, heute Nacht jemanden umzubringen, aber ist es nicht gefährlich deine Opfer am Leben zu lassen?" Die Wächter würden sofort informiert werden und hätten die Strigoi-Gruppe innerhalb weniger Stunden gefunden.

Jade zwinkerte mir zu. „Es kommt ganz darauf an, wen du dir als Opfer auswählst."


	3. Blutdurst

**Blutdurst**

Jade führte mich durch einen dichten Wald, der mich an die Wälder um die Akademie in Montana erinnerte. Wir liefen zügig, während ich mit meinen neuen Sinnen die Welt um mich herum erfasste. Ich war sprachlos, wie anders ich bekannte Geräusche, Gerüche und Bilder nun wahrnahm. Alles schien intensiver und klarer zu sein und mein Kopf schien vor Informationen zu bersten, die verarbeitet werden wollten. Überwältigt von den verschiedenen Eindrücken schloss ich die Augen und verringerte meine Atmung auf das nötige Minimum. Es war für mich kein Problem, Jade blind zu folgen. Ich hörte sie nicht nur, ich spürte sie geradezu.

„In ein paar Tagen hast du dich daran gewöhnt", erklärte meine Begleiterin irgendwann.

Ich hatte nicht vor lange genug eine Strigoi zu bleiben, um mich daran zu gewöhnen, aber ich nickte trotzdem.

„Diese Venatrix hat uns also mit ihrer Frauenpowergruppe an der Uni angegriffen?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Ja, das waren wir", bestätigte Jade. „Aber wir haben nicht die Königin angegriffen. Wir wussten, dass das nicht klappen würde."

Verwundert schaute ich zu ihr hinüber. „Was war dann das Ziel?"

Meine Begleiterin warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu. Sie schien über die Frage nicht glücklich zu sein. „Wir wollten jemanden aus ihrer Wächtergruppe. Einen Insider, der uns helfen kann, an den Hof zu kommen."

„Ich verstehe." Ich hatte den Angriff also nicht abgewehrt. Ich war der lebende – oder zumindest existierende – Beweis dafür, dass sie mit ihrer Attacke Erfolg gehabt hatten.

„Zu dumm für Goldlöckchen, dass ich ihr nicht helfen werde."

„Das könnte eine Gratwanderung werden. Ich verstehe, dass du die Königin nicht verraten willst, aber denke auch daran, dass du eine Rolle zu spielen hast."

Ich wollte Jade noch nichts von meinen Fluchtplänen erzählen, also beschloss ich das Thema zu wechseln.

„Erzähl mir von Goldlöckchens kleiner Gruppe."

„Venatrix ist nicht ihr richtiger Name", begann Jade. „Ich glaube, sie heißt Sarah. Das war ihr für ihr neues Leben zu gewöhnlich. Venatrix ist der lateinische Begriff für Jägerin. Wie du sicher gesehen hast, war sie mal eine Moroi. Zwei von den anderen Frauen in der Gruppe waren ihre Wächterinnen."

„Sie waren ja nicht sehr erfolgreich in ihrem Job", stellte ich fest.

Jade lächelte schwach. „Oh doch, das waren sie. Sie konnten Goldlöckchen immer retten, nur sich selbst nicht. Eine von ihnen hat Venatrix verwandelt, nachdem sie selbst Strigoi geworden waren."

Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf. „Sie haben ihren eigenen Schützling verwandelt?"

„Natürlich, was sollte sie davon abhalten? Übrigens ist dieses Schicksal genau das, was sie auch für die Königin geplant haben. Verwandelt werden von ihrer eigenen Wächterin."

Ich spürte, wie sich tief in meiner Kehle ein Knurren bildete und ich unwillkürlich meine Lippen zurückschob, sodass meine Zähne für Jade zu sehen sein mussten. „Niemals!"

„Sie wollen die Königin der Moroi und Dhampire haben, denn sie als eine Strigoi, das könnte die Grundfesten der Moroiwelt erschüttern", fuhr Jade unbeeindruckt fort. „Aber keine Sorge, bis es soweit ist, haben wir noch etwas Zeit. Du wurdest gerade erst verwandelt. Die Königin und ihre Wächter sind momentan in Alarmbereitschaft. Es wäre dumm jetzt anzugreifen, wo alle geradezu paranoid sind, was die Sicherheit der Königin angeht."

„Wie tröstlich", erwiderte ich sarkastisch. „Wie will sie das überhaupt schaffen? Eure Gruppe ist bei Weitem zu klein, um einen Angriff auf den Hof durchführen zu können."

Jade legte den Kopf schief und schaute nachdenklich in den Nachthimmel. Auch sie konnte sich auf ihre anderen Sinne verlassen, wenn es darum ging, den Weg durch den Wald zu finden. „Unterschätze Goldlöckchen nicht. Sie ist natürlich nicht so stark wie die von uns, die zuvor Dhampire gewesen waren. Sie ist auch nicht sonderlich klug, aber sie hat Charisma und natürlich ihre beiden treu ergebenen Wächterinnen, die übrigens auch jetzt nie von ihrer Seite weichen. Venatrix hat Verbindungen zu vielen anderen Strigoi und wenn sie erst einmal einen realistischen Plan vorlegen kann, wie wir den Hof der Moroi attackieren können … was glaubst du, wie viele Strigoi ihr liebend gern folgen werden? Allein damit, dass sie dich verwandelt hat, hat sie viele Strigoi dazu gebracht, zu ihr aufzuschauen. Die berühmte erste Wächterin der Königin ist eine von uns geworden. Das galt als ziemlich utopisches Vorhaben."

Ich verzog das Gesicht und drängte meinen verletzten Stolz zurück. Ich hatte mich ernsthaft von einer ehemaligen Moroi überwältigen lassen?

Jade interpretierte meine Mimik korrekt und lachte. „Keine Sorge. Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass nur sie dich verwandeln darf, aber vorher hat sie dich von fünf Strigoi überwältigen lassen. Übrigens auch einigen externen Helfern. Es waren nicht nur unsere Leute, die angegriffen haben."

_Das _fand ich tatsächlich tröstlich. Von einem Dutzend Frauen mit Emanzipationsproblemen fertig gemacht zu werden, während man selbst angeblich zur Elite der Wächter gehörte, war nicht gerade förderlich für das eigene Ego.

Wir hatten die Waldgrenze erreicht und fanden uns auf einem Feld wieder. In der Ferne konnte ich vereinzelte leuchtende Punkte erkennen.

„Eine Kleinstadt, nur etwa eine Stunde nördlich von der Universität", erklärte Jade. Ich nickte und folgte ihr über das Feld auf die Stadt zu. Eigentlich hatte ich mich jetzt, wo ich wieder in der Zivilisation war, von ihr trennen wollen, doch mit den Lichtern nahm auch der Geruch der Stadt zu. Und ich roch hauptsächlich eines: Blut. Ich hatte zuvor keinen Durst verspürt, doch je näher der verführerische Duft kam, desto trockender wurde meine Kehle und mir wurde bewusst, dass es wahrscheinlich besser war, mir von Jade zeigen zu lassen, wie ich am besten jagen konnte, ohne dabei mein Opfer töten zu müssen. Meine Mitstreiterin warf mir ein wissendes Lächeln zu.

„Beeindruckend was für einen Effekt dieser Geruch auf uns hat, nicht wahr? Und das hier ist nur Menschenblut. Warte, bis du einem Dhampir oder sogar einem Moroi gegenüberstehst. Wir mögen unsere Seelen noch haben, aber körperlich sind wir Strigoi und wir haben ihre physischen Bedürfnisse." Das Lächeln verschwand aus Jades Gesicht und sie schaute konzentriert nach vorn. „Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich sogar, dass dieses Wesen, dieses Monster, das normalerweise unsere Seele ersetzt und für uns handelt, wenn wir Strigoi werden, auch ins uns ist. Es kann nur unsere Seele nicht so gut verdrängen, wie es bei anderen der Fall ist."

Der Gedanke war beunruhigend, doch der zunehmende Blutgeruch und meine Reaktion darauf sagten mir, dass Jade wahrscheinlich richtig lag. Irgendwo in mir gab es ein Monster und sobald ich für einen Moment schwach wurde, würde es für kurze Zeit die Kontrolle übernehmen können. Ich dachte daran, wie ich mich in Russland gefühlt hatte, als ich geradezu süchtig nach Dimitris Bissen gewesen war. Der Drang, den ich nun in mir fühlte, war stärker. Nur wollte ich dieses Mal die Rolle des Trinkenden.

Wir erreichten die Stadtgrenze und ich hatte Mühe, meinen Körper zu stoppen, als Jade meinen Arm nahm und mich in eine Seitengasse zwischen zwei Mehrfamilienhäusern zog. Mein Körper war angespannt. Ich wollte mich losreißen und diesem verführerischen Duft folgen, der schwer in der Luft lag. Mit Mühe hielt ich mich davon ab, Jade anzuknurren.

„Wir werden ins Stadtzentrum gehen", erklärte sie, während sie immer noch meinen Arm festhielt. Offenbar war ihr bewusst, wie sehr mich der Blutduft anzog. „Dort gibt es zwei, drei Clubs, in denen auch gedealt wird."

„Und warum ist das für uns interessant?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

Jade zwinkerte mir zu. „Weil Drogenabhängige der ganzen Stadt erzählen können, dass eine junge Frau sie gebissen und von ihnen getrunken hätte, es wird ihnen keiner glauben. Aber normalerweise kommt es gar nicht dazu. Deine Opfer werden selbst glauben, dass sie sich im Rausch alles nur eingebildet haben und es niemandem erzählen. Es ist amüsant, wie Menschen versuchen sich unsere Bisswunden zu erklären."

Ich nickte beeindruckt. Auf die Idee musste man erstmal kommen.

„Menschen, die Drogen nehmen, haben einen weiteren Vorteil", klärte Jade mich auf, während sie mich unbeirrt durch ein Gewirr aus Nebenstraßen führte. „Blut, das mit Drogen versetzt ist, schmeckt furchtbar."

„Das soll ein Vorteil sein?", fragte ich skeptisch.

Jade nickte. „Es senkt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du dein Opfer versehentlich umbringst."

Dieser Satz ließ mich den lockenden Blutgeruch für einen Moment vergessen und ich bemühte mich, das Verlangen in mir zurückzudrängen. Jade hatte Recht. Ich musste mich beherrschen, sonst würde ich zur Mörderin werden.

Lange bevor wir den Club sahen, hörte ich die wummernden Bässe aus dem Inneren des heruntergekommenen Gebäudes. Ich war überrascht wie viele Jugendliche Schlange standen, um in ein Haus zu kommen, das „einsturzgefährdet" schrie.

Jade hatte sich bei mir untergehakt und wir wirkten wahrscheinlich wie gute Freundinnen, die Lust auf eine Party hatten. Meine trockene Kehle sagte mir allerdings, dass ich auf etwas ganz anderes Lust hatte.

„Schau die Menschen nicht so an! Wir müssen unauffällig vorgehen. Wenn sich morgen alle an eine Frau erinnern, die sie angestarrt hat wie ein Raubtier seine nächste Mahlzeit, dann schöpfen sie doch noch Verdacht."

„Ja, und bestimmt ist das Erste, was ihnen einfällt, auf Vampire zu tippen", spottete ich. Abgesehen von dem Brennen in meiner Kehle fühlte ich mich plötzlich großartig. Um mich herum hing der verführerische Duft von Blut und zusammen mit dem Wissen, dass mir jede einzelne Person in meiner Umgebung auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert sein würde, wenn ich das wollte, ließ mich ein größeres Hochgefühl verspüren als es einer dieser Junkies je erreichen würde.

Ich brachte meine Mimik trotzdem unter Kontrolle und als wir uns in die Schlange einreihten, die vor dem Club wartete, beobachtete ich die Menschen um uns herum. Sie alle wirkten entspannt. Einige waren geradezu euphorisch und aufgekratzt. Jade deutete mit einem Nicken auf einen Jungen, der nur einen guten Meter von uns entfernt stand. „So wie er sich verhält, ist er high."

Ich ging unauffällig etwas näher an ihn heran. Der Junge trug eine Lederjacke und Jeans. Seine blonden Haare hätten mal einen Kamm vertragen können und insgesamt machte er den Eindruck, dass etwas mehr Körperpflege wahre Wunder an ihm getan hätten. Sein Verhalten fiel mir nicht auf, dafür sein Geruch. Sein Blut roch … würziger, allerdings nicht auf eine angenehme Weise. Eher als hätte jemand eine wirklich appetitliche Mahlzeit versalzen. Ich rümpfte die Nase und Jade gluckste hinter mir. Schön, dass sie sich amüsierte.

Wir warteten fast eine halbe Stunde und ich wurde zunehmend ungeduldiger. Jade ließ meinen Arm nicht los. Einerseits war ich dankbar dafür, andererseits ärgerte es mich. Inzwischen hätte ich den Jungen leicht überreden können, mir in eine nette, lauschige Gasse zu folgen. Aber Jade hatte mir zugeflüstert, dass das hier draußen zu auffällig wäre. Seine Freunde – vor allem eine anhängliche Brünette, die seinen linken Arm als ihr Eigentum anzusehen schien - konnten mich dank der Beleuchtung vor dem Club deutlich sehen und würden ihren Freund schnell vermissen. Drinnen, wo sich die Massen auf engstem Raum zusammendrängten und das Discolicht bestenfalls Bruchteile von Sekunden deutlich mein Gesicht zeigen würde, bestand diese Gefahr nicht.

Endlich wurde die Gruppe vor uns hineingelassen und damit mein erstes potenzielles Opfer. Ich prägte mir sein Aussehen, seinen Duft und seine Art sich zu bewegen ganz genau ein. Zwei Minuten später konnte ich ihm folgen. Jade blieb bei mir, bis wir seine sandfarbenen Haare in der Menge entdeckten. Mein Opfer war sofort auf die Tanzfläche gegangen und tanzte mit dem Mädchen, das ihn schon draußen in Beschlag genommen hatte. „Die wirst du loswerden müssen, bevor du dich um ihn kümmern kannst", bemerkte Jade. Ich lächelte sie unbeeindruckt an. „Keine Sorge. Ich weiß, wie ich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von Männern kriege und Frauen reagieren normalerweise allergisch darauf, wenn ihr Freund eine andere mehr beachtet als sie."

Jade nickte, zögerte aber. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie mich nicht so schnell allein lassen, aber auch sie spürte das Brennen in ihrer Kehle.

„Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden vor dem Club", sagte sie schließlich. „Achte darauf, nur Menschen zu nehmen, die weggetreten genug sind. Und sorg dafür, dass sie danach nicht mitten im Club zusammenbrechen."

Ich nickte ungeduldig und machte mich ohne einen weiteren Blick in Jades Richtung auf den Weg zu meiner ersten Mahlzeit als Strigoi.

Als hungrige Untote konnte ich mir nichts Besseres wünschen, aber als Frau fühlte ich mich eindeutig unterfordert. Ich tanzte kaum zwei Minuten in der Nähe des Pärchens und hatte mein potenzielles Opfer nur einen kurzen Moment lang angelächelt, schon starrte er mich unentwegt dümmlich grinsend an. Meine ungesunde Hautfarbe und die etwas schmuddelige Kleidung schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Gut, er sah mit seinem „Ich-sitze-23-Stunden-am-Tag-in-meiner-Wohnung-und-gehe-nur-für-die-nötige-Ration-Tiefkühlpizza-nach-draußen"-Teint auch nicht gerade wie der Gewinner des nächsten Modellcastings aus. Sein Anhängsel schien das anders zu sehen und warf mir mörderische Blicke zu, als ihr Freund - oder was auch immer er war - seine Aufmerksamkeit mir zuwandte. Sie versuchte vergeblich den Jungen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und gab es schließlich auf. Mit einem letzten Blick voll purer Mordlust in meine Richtung, den ich mit einem kleinen Winken und meinem süßesten Lächeln erwiderte, verließ sie die Tanzfläche.

Nun konnte ich mich in aller Ruhe um mein Opfer kümmern. Ich tanzte näher an ihn heran, bis sich unsere Körper fast berührten und ich neben seinem dümmlichen Grinsen auch seine Bartstoppeln erkennen konnte. Wunderbar, er hatte sich nicht nur jeglichen IQ zumindest für diesen Abend weggeraucht, sondern sah auch noch aus wie Robinson Crusoe persönlich. Natürlich hatte er nicht das Glück, dass Bartstoppeln ihm sonderlich gut standen.

„Wie heißt du, Schönheit?", fragte er mit schleppender Stimme. Wahrscheinlich hätte ihn ein Mensch über den ganzen Lärm hinweg nicht einmal verstanden.

„Rose", erklärte ich schlicht.

Das dümmliche Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich bin Rob."

Wie passend.

Wir tanzten einige Minuten schweigend. Gut, ich tanzte und Rob versuchte nicht umzufallen. Ich erwischte mich dabei, wie ich immer wieder auf seinen Nacken starrte, dessen Haut mit den blutgefüllten Adern zunehmend verführerisch aussah. Ich versuchte zu schlucken, doch meine Kehle war staubtrocken. Ich musste Rob von der Tanzfläche runterkriegen. Er konnte sich schon jetzt kaum auf den Beinen halten. Nach meinem Biss würde er heute nicht mehr ansprechbar sein.

Ich legte mit einem hoffentlich eher verführerisch als verhungert aussehendem Lächeln meine Arme um seinen Hals und tanzte langsam mit ihm an den Rand der Tanzfläche. Sein vernebelter Blick blieb an meinem Mund hängen und für einen Moment glaubte ich schon, er wolle mich allen Ernstes küssen, doch sollte er diesen Gedanken gehabt haben, war der dank der genaueren Betrachtung meines Lächelns schnell verschwunden.

„Wow, was ist denn mit deinen Zähnen passiert?"

Verdammt! Innerlich fluchte ich. Als Dhampir hatte ich meine Zähne nie verstecken müssen, doch nun musste ich meine Gewohnheiten eindeutig anpassen.

„Zahnaufsatz. Sieht ziemlich cool aus, oder?", sagte ich laut.

Rob hatte meine Antwort wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich erfassen können, nickte aber brav und ließ sich von mir weg von den tanzenden Menschen ziehen.

Ohne auch nur nach dem Warum zu fragen, ließ er sich von mir in eine der Sitzecken werfen, die ein wenig Privatsphäre garantierten. Offenbar hatte er sich aber schon eigene Vorstellungen davon gemacht, was ich mit ihm vorhatte, und versuchte mich ungeschickt auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Ich ließ es geschehen, da mir diese Position einen perfekten Zugriff auf seinen Nacken bescheren würde.

Robs Hände wanderten sofort zielsicher zu meinem Hintern, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum. Ich beugte mich stattdessen über seinen Hals und atmete tief ein. Jep, das Blut der meisten anderen Menschen roch definitiv besser, aber ich war am verhungern oder verdursten oder wie auch immer die Strigoi es nannten, und ich würde nehmen, was ich kriegen konnte.

Während Rob damit beschäftigt war mein Dekoltee genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, legte ich meine Lippen an seinen Hals und spürte im nächsten Moment seinen Puls an meinem Mund. Meine Zähne sendeten ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen aus und mein Mund öffnete sich wie von allein.

Rob kicherte – ja, kichern! - , als er meine Zähne an seiner Halsbeuge spürte. „Du gehst aber ran."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", erwiderte ich leise und war selbst überrascht wie kalt und gierig meine Stimme klang. Ich erkannte sie nicht mehr, aber ich konnte mich in diesem Moment auch nicht dazu bringen, mir deswegen Sorgen zu machen. Ich konnte an überhaupt nichts anderes denken, als an das köstliche Blut, das nur wenige Millimeter von meinem Mund entfernt durch mein Opfer floss.

Rob packte mich an der Hüfte und versuchte mich noch etwas näher an ihn heran zu schieben. Mit dieser kleinen Verschiebung bewirkte er, dass meine Zähne die ersten dünnen Hautschichten durchstießen, aber den Schmerz fühlte er offenbar nicht. Das letzte Bisschen meiner Selbstbeherrschung verabschiedete sich allerdings in den wohlverdienten Urlaub und ich schlug meine Zähne mit einem leisen Knurren tiefer in Robs Fleisch.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich sein Stöhnen, das im ersten Moment erschrocken klang, bevor sich die Strigoiendorphine in seinem Körper ausbreiten konnten. Doch wenige Augenblicke später musste ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um jegliche Gegenwehr meines Opfers machen. Dazu war ich auch nicht mehr in der Lage, als die ersten Tropfen warmen Blutes meine Zunge berührten. Ich saugte gierig an der Wunde, die ich verursacht hatte, und fieberte jedem neuen Schwall Blut hungrig entgegen. Ich spürte kaum, wie der Körper unter mir schlaff zu werden begann, sondern konzentrierte mich ganz auf das wundervolle Gefühl, das meinen Körper durchströmte. Meine Kehle hörte endlich auf zu brennen, als sie mit dem Blut in Berührung kam, doch das minderte meinen Blutdurst mit im Geringsten. Ich spürte, wie etwas Blut an meinen Lippen entlang den Hals meines Opfers hinuntersickerte und plötzlich hatte ich Dimitri vor Augen, wie er als Strigoi vor mir stand und ich das Blut seines letzten Opfers auf seinem Gesicht entdeckte. Dimitri.

Ich riss entsetzt die Augen auf und sprang von Rob herunter. Er protestierte nicht. Er reagierte gar nicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Hautfarbe konnte mit meiner eigenen konkurrieren. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht nach Hilfe zu rufen, und wischte mir verstohlen mit der Hand über den Mund, um jegliche Blutspuren zu beseitigen. Erst, als ich mich wieder ein wenig gesammelt hatte und mich davon überzeugen konnte, dass niemand auf mich und Rob achtete, ging ich wieder näher an ihn heran, wobei ich darauf achtete, durch den Mund zu atmen. Dem Blutgeruch wollte ich mich nicht sofort wieder aussetzen. Rob hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt, doch als ich meinen Finger an seinen Hals legte, konnte ich seinen Puls noch fühlen. Erleichtert bedeckte ich mit seiner Jacke die Bisswunde und zog ich mich wieder zurück, um nach seiner Freundin zu suchen.

Das Mädchen war nicht begeistert, als ich ihr erzählte, dass ihr Freund offenbar eine Überdosis genommen hatte. Sie machte sich glücklicherweise sofort auf den Weg zu ihm, sodass ich den Club verlassen konnte. Ich hatte zwar noch Zeit, bis ich mich mit Jade treffen würde, doch ich hielt es zwischen den Menschen nicht mehr aus. Dimitris Gesicht geisterte vor meinem inneren Auge. Ich sah ihn als Strigoi, wie er emotionslos über die von ihm getöteten Menschen sprach und sie als Nahrung bezeichnete und ich sah sein Gesicht vor mir, als er wenige Monate wegen eben dieser genommenen Menschenleben fast zugrunde ging.

Benommen stolperte ich in eine Seitengasse. In meinem Mund klebte ein schaler, etwas salziger Geschmack, den ich in meinem Blutrausch zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das der Effekt der Drogen. Hoffentlich bemerkte ich ihn das nächste Mal bevor es für mein Opfer zu spät war. In der Gasse konnte ich noch immer die Musik aus dem Club hören, aber hier war ich allein. Langsam ließ ich mich an der nächstbesten Hauswand hinuntergleiten und zog die Knie an meinen Oberkörper. Ich hätte fast einen Menschen getötet. Trotz meiner angeblich noch vorhandenen Seele, obwohl ich wusste, wie falsch das war. Ich hatte Dimitri immer wieder gesagt, dass es nicht er gewesen war, der diese Menschen in Russland getötet hatte, dass er machtlos gewesen war. Aber für mich galt das nicht. Ich hatte die Wahl und heute Nacht hätte ich fast die falsche getroffen.


	4. Eine Bitte

Ich habe lange auf mich warten lassen, aber nun habe ich es geschafft, hier das vierte Kapitel meiner FF. In diesem Monat schreibe ich meine Bachelorarbeit fertig, danach habe ich hoffentlich auch wieder mehr Zeit.

Jade fand mich wenig später in der Gasse. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie mich sah.

„Müssen wir uns um eine Leiche kümmern?"

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf und erhob mich. „Aber es hat nicht viel gefehlt."

Jade schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. „Das ist egal. Entscheidend ist, dass du es geschafft hast."

Ich war mir da nicht so sicher wie sie.

Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, mit ihr zu den anderen Strigois zurückzukehren, doch ich war mir jetzt nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, auf eigene Faust loszuziehen. Ich hatte immerhin vor einen Ort aufzusuchen, an dem es vor Dhampiren und Moroi nur so wimmelte. Wie würde ihr Blut erst auf mich wirken? Würde ich mich zurückhalten können oder jemanden ernsthaft verletzten, vielleicht sogar töten? Dieser jemand könnte Lissa sein oder Dimitri.

Nein, ich musste erst sicher sein, dass ich keine Gefahr für meine Freunde war, bevor ich zu ihnen gehen konnte. Also folgte ich Jade widerwillig zurück in den Wald.

_3 Tage später_

Strigois waren von Natur aus Einzelgänger. In einer Gruppe wie der unseren zu leben, war eine Herausforderung für jedes einzelne Mitglied. Selbst ich spürte, wie meine Ungeduld und Gereiztheit mit jeder Minute, die ich mit den anderen verbrachte, stetig zunahm. Wie viel Selbstkontrolle mussten erst die aufbringen, die keine Seele mehr hatten?

Selbstkontrolle. Diese Eigenschaft war für mich noch nie so wichtig gewesen. Ich hatte schon immer zu wenig davon besessen und oft um sie kämpfen müssen. Doch nie war es so schwer wie jetzt gewesen. Nie war es so wichtig wie jetzt gewesen.

Ich ging allein durch den Wald und lauschte auf die Geräusche um mich herum. Vor einer Stunde hatte ich das letzte Mal die Schritte einer anderen Strigoi gehört. Ich unternahm das erste Mal seit meiner Verwandlung – ich weigerte mich, es Erweckung zu nennen – allein einen Ausflug weg von der Gruppe. Bedingt durch unser Naturell waren diese Stunden allein für uns alle dringend nötig und keiner hatte mich gefragt, was ich vorhatte und wohin ich ging. Dieser Umstand würde sehr hilfreich sein, wenn ich die Strigoi verlassen würde, denn erst bei Sonnenaufgang würde ihnen bewusst werden, dass ich nicht zurückkommen würde, und dann mussten sie die nächste Nacht abwarten, um sich auf die Suche nach mir zu machen.

Doch meine Hoffnung, bald verschwinden zu können, schwand. Jade hatte mir meine naiven Träumereien von einer schnellen Rückverwandlung gründlich verdorben. Ich hatte ihr in der letzten Nacht, in der wir wieder gemeinsam Jagen waren, von meinen Plänen erzählt und sie hatte mir nur einen spöttischen Blick zugeworfen. „Du willst dich von Königin Dragomir oder deinem Exfreund zurückverwandeln lassen? Weißt du, wie gut sie jetzt bewacht sein werden? Inzwischen wird jeder Wächter im Land wissen, dass eine der besten Kämpferinnen unter den Dhampiren verwandelt wurde und sie alle werden es als ihre oberste Pflicht ansehen, dir möglichst schnell einen Pflock durch das Herz zu jagen. Du würdest nicht mal in Sichtweite deiner Moroifreunde kommen und würdest schon aussehen wie ein Nadelkissen."

Mit zutreffenden Vergleichen hatte es meine neue Verbündete offenbar nicht so, aber abgesehen davon musste ich einsehen, dass sie Recht hatte. Ich konnte nicht zurück an den Hof. Lissa würde mich sicher schützen wollen, aber die Wächter würden nicht auf ihre Befehle hören, wenn sie ihr Leben dadurch in Gefahr bringen würden. Ich konnte ihnen deshalb nicht böse sein. Ich hätte selbst so gehandelt. Mein Plan, einfach an den Hof zu gehen und mich zurückverwandeln zu lassen, fiel damit aus. Kein Wächter würde mir glauben, dass ich noch eine Seele hatte. Ich war mir ja selbst nicht sicher, ob das wirklich zutraf. Und eben diese Unsicherheit war der Grund für meinen nächtlichen Ausflug.

Der Wald lichtete sich langsam und ich horchte noch einmal auf Schritte oder andere verräterische Geräusche in meiner Umgebung. Nichts. Ich ging etwas zügiger weiter und hielt auf eine sehr kleine Ortschaft zu, die sich in ein kleines Tal vor mir schmiegte. Diesen Teil des Waldes kannte ich noch nicht. Das Dorf war zu klein, um unauffällig jagen zu können, also mieden die Strigoi es normalerweise. Eine blutleere Leiche hier und die Wächter wären sofort informiert gewesen und hätten den Wald durchsucht. Ich selbst war nicht hier zum Jagen und hatte mir dieses Dorf ausgesucht, weil hier die Gefahr sehr gering war, dass mich ein anderer Strigoi beobachtete. Jade hielt mein Vorhaben trotzdem für Verrückt.

„Was hat denn das für einen Sinn?", hatte sie gefragt. „Dir bringt es nichts, aber wenn du entdeckt wirst, dann wirst du Venatrix Rede und Antwort stehen müssen."

Auf meiner Liste der schlimmsten möglichen Horrorszenarien meines Lebens, stand ein ernstes Gespräch mit Goldlöckchen nicht sehr weit oben. Es pendelte irgendwo zwischen „Babysitting für potenzielle Patenkinder" (die ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit haben würde, Lissa sei Dank) und „meine Mom erwischt mich beim Sex", was wirklich schlimmer wäre, als Venatrix, die herausfindet, dass ich für eine Strigoi nicht ganz normal bin. Wenn ich heute Abend Erfolg hatte, dann konnte ich mir sicher sein, noch eine Seele zu haben. Jades Erzählungen reichten mir nicht, ich musste mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass ich anders war, als die gefühlslosen Hüllen, mit denen ich die letzten Tage verbracht hatte.

Inzwischen hatte ich das Dorf erreicht und umrundete es mit einigen Metern Abstand. Die Felder, die mit Getreide bewachsen waren, machten es mir leicht, nicht gesehen zu werden. Bald hatte ich mein Ziel im Blick. Eine kleine, gut gepflegte Kirche, die von einem Garten umgeben war.

Ich schaute das einfache Bauwerk fast ehrfürchtig an. Kirchen hatten für mich nie wirklich eine Bedeutung gehabt, zumindest hatte ich das bisher gedacht. Während meiner Zeit an der Akademie hatte ich es vorgezogen, an Sonntagen auszuschlafen. Nur um mit Lissa zusammen sein zu können, hatte ich mich für einige Wochen lang jeden Sonntag aus dem Bett gequält. In letzter Zeit saß ich zu meinem eigenen Entsetzen recht regelmäßig in der Kirche, die auf dem Hof der Moroi stand. Der Grund dafür war mein wunderbarer, russischer, dummerweise kirchlich erzogener Freund. Er glaubte nicht wirklich mehr an Gott als ich und war auch nicht der Meinung, dass Gott, selbst wenn es ihn gäbe, irgendein Interesse daran hatte, uns jede Woche wie eine Tierherde auf engstem Raum zusammengepfercht zu sehen, aber Dimitri fand, dass der Sonntagsgottesdienst eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit zum Nachdenken bot. Ich hatte nie ganz verstanden, wie sich das von meiner Art den Gottesdienst zu verbringen unterschied – den Pfarrer ausblenden und Tagträumen nachhängen, vorzugsweise welchen, in denen Dimitri, ich und ein großes Bett involviert waren – aber seine Art diese Stunden zu verbringen, fand irgendwie mehr Anklang.

Wahrscheinlich tat er nichts anderes als ich und verpackte es einfach nur besser. Andererseits konnte man Tagträumen – oder wie Dimitri es nannte, „Gedanken" – auch an anderen Orten und vor allem zu anderen Uhrzeiten nachhängen. Da ich meinen Freund über alles liebte und bereit war, Opfer für ihn zu bringen, erhob ich mich in letzter Zeit trotzdem jeden Sonntag noch vor Sonnenuntergang und folgte ihm ohne Murren in die Kirche. Zugegeben, das fehlende Murren kam daher, dass ich um diese Zeit noch nicht die Energie dafür hatte.

Heute hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, morgen zum Gottesdienst gehen zu können. Es war Samstag und die Sonne würde erst in einigen Stunden aufgehen. Um diese Zeit würde die Kirche leer sein. Strigoi hatten gegenüber Dhampiren einige Vorteile. Sie waren stärker, schneller und lebten ewig. Doch sie hatten auch andere Grenzen. Als Strigoi konnte ich nicht mehr in die Sonne gehen und eigentlich sollte es mir nicht möglich sein, geweihten Boden zu betreten. Jade hatte mir jedoch erzählt, dass sie durchaus schon geweihten Grund betreten hatte.

„Ich denke es hat mit unserer Seele zu tun", hatte sie erklärt. „Die Sache mit der Sonne scheint eine rein körperliche Erscheinung zu sein, wir verbrennen uns nämlich ebenso wie alle anderen Strigoi, wenn wir versuchen ins Tageslicht zu gehen. Aber Kirchen können wir betreten. Ich habe früher nie an einen Gott geglaubt, aber offenbar hält tatsächlich etwas ausschließlich seelenlose Strigoi von den Kirchen fern. Beeindruckend, nicht?"

Ich fand es fast ein wenig gruselig, aber nichtsdestotrotz wollte ich heute Nacht diese Kirche betreten, einfach um mir selbst zu beweisen, dass in mir noch der Dhampir war, der ich sein sollte.

Um das Grundstück befand sich ein niedriger Zaun, den ich ohne Probleme überspringen konnte. Das Schloss an der Kirche war kein Problem für mich, allerdings hatte ich fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, es aufzubrechen. Immerhin wollte ich gleich in der Kirche willkommen geheißen werden. Hausfriedensbruch im Haus Gottes gehörte bestimmt nicht zu den Dingen, die mich diesem Ziel näher brachten. Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Machte ich mir gerade Gedanken um die Meinung Gottes? Wow, bald würde ich noch ernsthaft anfangen, mit ihm zu reden! Kopfschüttelnd zerriss ich die Stahlkette und ließ sie mit einem leisen Klirren zu Boden fallen.

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft. Obwohl Jade mir versichert hatte, dass ich geweihten Boden würde betreten können, war ich nervös, als ich die Tür vorsichtig aufschob und den ersten zögerlichen Schritt in die Kirche setzte. Nichts passierte. Ich trat einen weiteren Schritt in die Kirche und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ich nun mitten auf geweihtem Boden stand, ohne dass es mir die geringsten Probleme bereitete. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen lächelte ich ein ehrliches Lächeln und beschloss, diesen kleinen Triumph für ein paar Minuten zu genießen. Ich ließ mich auf einer der einfachen Holzbänke nieder und stützte mich mit den Armen auf der Lehne der vor mir befindlichen Bank ab. Jetzt, da meine Nervosität verklungen war, fühlte ich bittersüße Sehnsucht in mir aufsteigen. In gewisser Weise fühlte ich mich Dimitri und Lissa hier näher als je zuvor nach meiner Verwandlung. Ich war so oft mit ihnen in einem ähnlichen Raum und verband vollkommen alltägliche und doch glückliche Erinnerungen damit. Doch das alles verstärkte nur meinen Wunsch, sie endlich wiedersehen zu können.

Ich hatte mich in den letzten Wochen daran gewöhnt, von Dimitri aufgefangen zu werden, wenn mich etwas aufwühlte oder ich traurig war. Er würde mich in den Arm nehmen, mir über den Rücken streichen und beruhigende Worte in mein Ohr flüstern, von denen ich die meisten nicht verstehen würde. Ich vermisste diese Nähe schmerzhaft und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als zu ihm gehen und in seine Arme fallen lassen zu können. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern und ich ballte sie wütend zu Fäusten. Nein, so schwach durfte ich nicht sein! Ich war Rose Hathaway, eine der besten Wächterinnen, die die Dhampire zu bieten hatten, und verantwortlich für den Schutz der Königin. Ich würde nicht in einer Kirche zusammenbrechen und mir die Seele aus dem Leib schluchzen. Ich atmete tief durch und Weihrauchgeruch begann meine Nase zu füllen. Strigoi hatten einen sehr empfindlichen Geruchssinn und ich verzog das Gesicht. Als Dhampir hätte ich meine Nase mitten in eine Schwade Weihrauch halten müssen, um den Geruch so intensiv wahrzunehmen. Aber immerhin hatte mich der starke Duft für einen Moment abgelenkt und ich hatte mein inneres Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden.

Und dann spürte ich da noch etwas anderes. Es war nicht stark, aber es war da. Ein unangenehmes Ziehen in meiner Bauchgegend, ein winziger Schauer, der mir den Rücken hinunterlief. Ein kleiner Teil von mir wollte hier nicht länger sein und drängte mich dazu, die Kirche zu verlassen. Es war der kleine Teil von mir, der ein Strigoi war. Ich schlang die Arme um meine Körpermitte und presste meine Lippen zusammen, um nicht frustriert aufzuschreien. Natürlich, der Ort, der mir bestätigte, dass ich noch eine Seele hatte, war gleichzeitig der Ort, der mich deutlich spüren ließ, dass da etwas Fremdes in mir war. Ich hob den Kopf und starrte die schmucklose Decke der Kirche an. „Was soll ich tun?", hörte ich mich selbst flüstern. „Bitte hilf mir."

Natürlich erhielt ich keine Antwort und als die Erinnerungen an Dimitri und Lissa mich wieder zu überwältigen drohten, beschloss ich, dem Fluchtinstinkt nachzugeben und die Kirche zu verlassen. Aus Trotz gab ich dem Drang in mir, den Mittelgang entlang hinaus zu rennen, nicht nach. Stattdessen machte ich langsame, bedächtige Schritte und blieb an der Tür noch einmal stehen. In mir herrschte Chaos, doch ein Gefühl trat besonders deutlich heraus. Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ich würde es nicht schaffen, an Lissa oder Adrian heranzukommen. Ich würde es nicht schaffen, wieder ein Dhampir zu werden. Was hatte meine Seele für einen Sinn, wenn sie nur Schmerz ertragen musste?


End file.
